


The Choice is Yours

by mydetheturk



Series: Legacy of Flowers and Gold [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Conqueror's Haki (One Piece), Gen, Mentions of Drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: The choice is Shanks' as to who lives and who dies.He makes a different choice.
Series: Legacy of Flowers and Gold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858852
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Choice is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Very short!
> 
> Set in the Legacy of Flowers & Gold AU while Crocodile and Shanks & Buggy are out on the high seas.

“Make a choice, brat,” the pirate said. “One of them is going to drown today.” In Shanks’s hand was a rubber ball. The ball itself wasn’t heavy at all, but what the pirate – an enemy of Captain Rouge’s, based on what Croco had said earlier, before they’d gotten into this situation – wanted Shanks to _do_ was weighing heavily on his heart.

Croco looked half-drowned already, from what the pirate’s crew had done to catch him, and Buggy just looked bruised and alarmed. Buggy always looked alarmed anymore, and Shanks hated seeing it on his face.

Swallowing, Shanks tightened his grip on the ball. Neither of them could _swim_. They’d both drown, and Shanks felt helpless just thinking about it.

The hand on Shanks’s shoulder tightened. “Well, brat? Are you going to pick, or am I going to have to pick _for_ you?”

“No,” Shanks said.

“What was that?” The pirate growled.

“I said _no!”_ Shanks half-shouted and a wave of haki exploded outwards. Pirates dropped like flies, even the one who was gripping Shanks’s shoulder.

In the distance, Shanks could see Croco’s shoulders slump and Buggy looked _scared_ , so Shanks hightailed it over the tanks. He’d help Buggy first, and together they’d be able to get Croco out of the tank.


End file.
